BOBBY ADVENTURES!!!
These are BOBBY ADVENTURES!!! 'The Infinite Watch' Thar was once upon time old guhy whu solded Bobby the watch and saided it was goood watch and Bobby buyed the watch. Then he was talking to firend and show friend the watch. Friend said that it was that the watch is broke! Bobby said “what, me don’t think so. And is very good watch. You will have put on? And friend did and put it in on top of wrist. All of a suddent, watch squeeze hand make fall off. Then hand jumpedped up and have strangle with friend. Earlier later in 50 years happended two more times other people to with as well.. Bobby go home had him three hands and sort out watch age hand victim. Victim Oldest person hand labeled hour, middle victim hand labeled when minute, youngest victim hand labeled as the called second. Then ate hands and putteded watch on. He now have ability travull in time. So bac travel 50 yars and purchase younger Bobby with the watch. 'The Head Experiment' Thar was scientist Bobby was experimenting how see turn head into a knife so he could run people stab. So he first tried it out on his lab assistant. He took the knife and cut the lasistant’s headb as off as also in his sleep. Then he have used super sciuncece machine to attach sharp thingy to lab asistsant’s lab neck. It worked and Bobby super happilicous. So Bobby had lab assistant now it do to the Bobby but lab assistnat was DURMB and thought that frynig pan was kifen. So the have been took friyng pan and smash Boby face with the and put on face. Bobby did not like so runned around sacred. He am recently sighted in sobmeody’s kitchen stealing frying pan in the middle night and then in going into the bed room and smahsing every peersun with the used frying the pans. He does then this to house every . His target of next is yer house. 'The President’s Refrigerator' Thar was wife Bobby for like not. So cut he her head off and put it the refrigerator so nobody not would have finded ult. Then he burnededed the rest body so nobooooody would find it. The time he next went to the refgerirator eh went for food baecuse he was Hungary. Inside refrigerator, he saw wife’s his head. His head’s eyes wife’s glowed and the refrigerator said reenvge rngeeve rengvee rengvee rengvee revenge and the doors swung open and then closed so that the bobby was getting eat. Inside the reefrigrator, the taco cutted Bobby head off and lit e body thon fire. Bobby’se had was in the reigfrerator with his wifhee’s ad. said killing is fun said the fridgerator, lets kill moreop pele to have more haeds. They killed people a lot of everyone because was always selling the refrigerator to other people. One day, the Peresidnt bought the refrigerator. The refrigerator at the President and was disappear when do not do. 'The Snowman Family' Thar was Bobby and Bobby dad snowman make show. Bobby wood be board because since too old for snowedmens he was 1 month old. But along he wented and made a snowman. The snuwiiiiiiiman life comings makings doings. Bobby was frosty happy because he had seen Frosty and knew that when frostie snowmen come to life it is good forsty thing. So Bobby knoo thats a good thing when the snowman went to icegrab an icicle. And Bobby knew it was a good thing when the snowman icestabbed Bobby’s dad in the backfront with the icicle. And Bobby knew it was a good thing when Bobby’s dad iceturned into a snowman and icestabbed Bobby with an icicle. And Bobby knew it was a good thing when he turned around and right into a snowman. He could feel all the snowman feeligns. He no shorter was himself. He felt eeeeeeeeevil. His frosting he hated Frosty. He went and he staddeb his mommommy with the icicle and his mothurp turned into a Snowman. And so they became the Snowman Family. And all because Frosty the Snowman movie is a big frosty lieS. 'The Free Soap' Thar was ten years shower no because lazy Bobby not to buy soap. One day walking on in an road and what?findndng a soap bottle. He was happsy because he could now steal a shower. So his home goes and kidpans a shonwer. He stickily put theat soap all over his sweatbody. There was beeg problem, though. He could'n 'ot get it off. Eventchlily, he was stopped trying and ragequitteded the shower. Since he was covered in soap, he was very slippery walking was a trouble bubble. So he went to coach the couch and watcheinged t.v. But after a year and six tpoasters, he gt hungryd and went to uoieat a sandyoldwhitch. He started four two making it, but he had trouble holding on to the fork and knife and dropped them out of his slippery dipperythands onto them foots. When they hit, he down there and where was up. He stippidly grabbed onto nearest thing: the oven. He accciddenttatllly turned the oven on and fell inside it and got melted. 'The Dark Bookshelf' Thar was dark room and could not see wake up Bobby. He needs some of that light so out pulled out lighter and cigareatlte. He burned his face off in the processed because he lightedp the wrongy rear end of the cigarette, but he could see with the pigarettes light. He saw a bookshelf in the corner. There was no thinged on bookshelf. But then there was a CD. He took out the Ceeedeeeee and put it in the coumpouter. Th ecomputer showed a very scary face. Bobby was scared. So then Bobby looked back at the bookshelf. There was a mirror. Bobby locked at it and saw same old not sexy scary face. His back looked at the computer and saw that it was actually a mirror also. He picked up the bookshelf and threw it at at it the mirror that looked like a computer. Behind the bookshelf was a mirror. Bobby saw himself in the reflection, but he had a normalificated face. All of a sudden the cigarette’s light was gone. Bobby looked for another cigarette but then he died. As he died, he pooped in his pants. In the poop was a burning cigarette because dumbcrap Bobby ate the cigartte an burnedsd ihs insinends 'The Addictive Game' Thar were video games and Bobby was love. He played video games for breakfast, lunch, dinner, and cannibal hour. He was addunkcted to videop gameds. But aone day he over dose on vmideo games and died. But then he respawned. HIs thosughts were that slife was now a svid eogame. So he got a portalled gun,jumpedall thsoe ten feet, and shot the people. He is kill a lotts of lot of people. He killed the police office and the policecards, too. Then one of the day, he started plasying vidios gamess in sides of the videoogame. This video game was actually his entire life before it turned into a video game and sgot all floof. He was having fun, until he deadified. He did not respawn oh no. Then he got super madly angeraged and threw his controllerder at the T V. AFter All of a suddenly, the entire world got a big crack and turned blacker. Bobby jumped and found himself back in real living coindintion. He prompdetly had an identify crisis and his headbarians exapsoloded everyswhere. Police arrived on the scene. There was a dead body, a broken TV, and a blue hedgehog with an RPG.Berefore it was bloing up the police , it told them that their princess was in another castle. Then thew worlkd blew up and forgont to saveprogress really sad 'The Hungry Kitten-SKIP THIS ONE IT SUCKS' One day there was guy named Bobby who was going to work at fish factory where fishh was made when Bobby noticed little red kitty who asked him "FEEOD ME FOODS". Bobby thought he would taake him to fish factorry to get freshy fish for cat. BObby got to factory and fed cat fish but cat just said "MOOAR FOODS". Bobby decided he wwould leave cat at factory to eat and come back neext dary. When bobby back came next fday. He saw that noone was ther emaking fish but he couldnt' find red kitty only balck cat. Then bobby had ideea hit him in face. what if cat was not red but black and red was really blood. Bobby told cat " no YOU Must have eaten coworkers". Cat said in return "YES AND NOW I EAT YOU" Bobby ran to make phfone call to policebut cat had cuiut the line. Then suddenly bBobby had heart attack and died from obesity. 'The Space Faces' Thar was spaceboatship in the spaces and what did see?A giant face in space that said I am Bobby and I will eat your spacsheisp. Capteain Bobby was capatin and also tnamed Bobby like the face. He said you can eat me but scant yeah eat my abrain biecause it is smart. So he flew his ship into Bobby's mouth and the ship was gassy and that made it so that Bobby burped the universe into existence and the universe was born. Captain Bobby wokeed up in Bobby's mouth and started tounge dancing but then small Bobby was in Bobby and morea small Bobby were there too. Captain Bobby fought all the Bobby and then jumped out of Bobby. He was naked and he frouze in space. Then Bobby spit out Captain Bobby's ship because it had craptaste. Then he reversyburpedep the universe back into his mouth and so the unamaverse shtopped existing asnd so you all dead now 'The Wine Taster' Thar wonce waws Bobby the wine taster. He tasteds wine all the time becasue it was his job and he got peaid ten billion dollars fr each wine he tasted. One day he went to a party for the Society of Dumb Schoolteachers to do a winetastinsngs. When he ws there he tasted too many wines and got drinked. So in his drank stoopur he killed everyone with a wine bobble. He went to court then. Judge Number One said you go to jail for murder. Judge Number Two said you be executed for drinking wine caus wine sucks. So he went to jail. Thse inmaste where partiyng all night so Bobby iwne tasted for them. Then sumbody said this wine is poison and died. So Bobby tasteds it to mak sure it is poison. Then Bobby got sdrunk and killed everyone again Judge Number Two appeared and Bobby says you poisoned me you crazy head now I kill people because of you. Judge Number Two said you are deserved it because wine sucks and beer is better. Then throw beer bottle ant Bobby ad Bobby deid Ive locked this page to avoid it frome being stoled Frarf 22:25, January 13, 2012 (UTC)Frarf Category:bobbeh